


BRIGHT HARBOUR! YEEAAA

by Henrikson



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson
Summary: Gregg and Angus start their new life's in Bright Harbour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors to do with spelling and grammar.  
> I've recently finished watching JACKSEPTICEYE play night in the woods and refuse to let it end!  
> His voices were spot on and I doubt we'll see another game as good as that for a while now... UNLESSSSS THEY MAKE A SECOND!  
> Kinda obvious they probably won't... I mean it kinda feels like the 'god' is going to engulf the whole town in a sink hole on the longest night... Gregg and Angus will never get to leave and there'll be nothing left but a journal with odd sketches.  
> Well... LATER DUDES.
> 
> SINCERELY HENRIKSON.

After another two years of saving up their money, despite the amount of pizza and taco deliveries made to their apartment they had finally put aside enough to move to Bright Harbour.  
Of course the plan was to move in the spring but Angus had come across a really good two storey house, despite the massive change in how much they would need to save they both decided that it would be worth it. Considering how much calmer and safer it would be.  
The fact that it would take much longer than the original plan turned out to be a blessing in disguise as they soon come to realise that they needed time to recover after the ordeal of Possum Springs.

When it came to move they had been given a hand by Bea, Germ and of course Mae who had also managed to recruit her parents.  
They knew that Mae would be visiting often, if not practically moved in when given the chance, so they wanted to scout out the place.  
All of them had been pleasantly surprised at how nice of a neighbourhood and how homely the house was, Mae had even given the suggestion that they use the garage, for band practice for whenever that would be but knowing Gregg it would still be done.

"Wow.. You guys have like, THREE bedrooms" Bea commented as they sat around the new dining room table, with the exception of Mae's parents who left after the last box was unpacked and had in trusted Bea with Mea to bring back.  
"I KNOW!!!" The foxy fox exclaimed with excitement, however managing to keep his arms from randomly flailing around like normal.

Angus hummed in adorning at his hyper boyfriend, placing down a tray of cookies which he had pre-battered and then cooked in the new kitchen.  
"Cooookkiieess!" Mae yelled,"Oh Angus the cookie lord how may i serve you!" She continued after picking one up and lifting and lowering it in a mock bow.  
"You can start by helping eat them, and possibly helping with the dishes" the bear joked, taking a seat and a cookie himself.

"Nooo! I couldn't do that to you!" She said in horror, "That would be the first dishes washed in this house, Gregg should do it to crisen the house!"  
"Yea... Angus cooked so Gregg washes" Bea snorted in humour.  
Gregg got up and ran to the arch way between the dining room and the sitting room before stopping.  
"NU UH, I'M DOING THE BATHROOM! YOU CAN DO THE KITCHEN!" Gregg shouted before continuing his sprint to empty his bowls.  
"Ok first... TMI, second you are going to be getting alooot of noise complaints..." Bea said whie rolling her eyes as she got up and put her hand on the pure wooden side table, "Thirdly, not it"  
"Ahhhhh!"

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○( ° - ° )○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●  
                                                                                hi

Gregg laid awake next to Angus, excitement etched into his bones. It was 3:12 in the morning and the sun was about to rise.  
"ANGUS?" He 'WHISPERED' gaining a groan from the being next to his who was trying to sleep but had not been able to since the five hours they had retired right after the others had left was filled with an impatient and a very awake Gregg.  
"Is it time?" He asked siting up, wiping at his tired eyes and put on his glasses.  
"YUP!"  
"Ok, race you bug" Angus challenged, rising out of bed at the same time Gregg was running out of the closest bedroom which was closest to the upstairs bathroom.

Angus took his time into the attic and up through the roof window to join the love of his life in sitting on the flat part to the tilling to watch as the sky was splashed with bright colours.  
"SOME HOW THIS IS THE PRETTIEST ONE IVE EVER SEEN, EVEN IN POSSUM SPRINGS..." Gregg practically gasped at the sight before him.  
"Yea..."  
Gregg sighed and leaned his head onto Angus's shoulder, his eyes still trained on their first sunset in their new home.  
"Oh, I got a call from that computer company that i signed a resume for" he began resting his head on Gregg's.  
"HMM?"  
"They offered me a job there and in the highest paying section too!" He said smiling "I'll even be able to skip the internship because of my experience in self taught computing"  
"OMG, YOUR INTERVIEW WAS LAST WEEK AND YOU'VE ALREADY GOTTEN IT!" Gregg exclaimed, overwhelmed with happiness for his partner.  
"Yea, I wrote them an entire program code and from their reaction I'm pretty sure that they're concerned by me having their details"  
"TOTTALY WOWERS HUN!"

Before Angus could say anymore they were brought to the attention of a disgruntled man below him who had on a apologetic smile on his face.  
"I'm sorry but it is quite early... would it be any trouble to lower your voices young me?" The man asked, clearly acting cautious at how rambunctious Gregg seemed.  
"Oh sorry, we just got carried away with some good news" Angus apologised easing his discomfort.  
The man smiled in relief, his features being that of an owl.

"You must be the new neighbours who moved in yesterday" He said in a kindly manner, "My names denis, I live two doors down from across the street"  
This seemed to set Gregg off.  
"HI! I'M GREGG, AND THIS IS ANGUS!"  
The man's face seemed to fall slightly in realisation that that was Greggs normal voice and as to why he had been woken up from his house.  
"Well it is nice to meet you two, now I must go to try to get some more sleep"  
Angus spared him a small smile as he turned and ventured back to his home.  
"While were on the subject of sleep I think we should do it too, I may have until next week Friday for work but neither of us has slept in at least 48 hours"

▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■  
                                                                         im bob

Angus whisked the egg whites in a professional manner while keeping an eye on the tray layered with finished cake batter.  
"Gregg, I am standing right here..." Angus pointed out with humour lacing his deep voice as the sly fox tried sticking a finger in the batter.  
"BUT IT'S CAKE BATTER!" He exclaimed while flopping backwards onto a counter to the side of him.  
"Yes, and then it will be cake which were giving to our new neighbours as an apology for two nights ago" Angus said.  
They hadn't gotten complaints exactly but they have gotten side glances when they went on a grocery run.  
They were either not being open about it because they were intimidated by Greggs voice, they had discovered that they were gay and were worried that if they complainedit would dub them as homophobic, they were homophobic or.... they thought Gregg was special needs.

"BUT YOUR MAKING THREE.."  
"Which I will cut into 12, you've got a powerful set of lungs" he joked making Gregg laugh.  
Gregg finally gave in and went to get some fresh air. Thankfully, he could see him out of the kitchen window.  
Just as he'd finished the preparation for putting them in the oven he saw Gregg wave at someone who was too far left for him to see.  
Angus watched as a older woman, a squirrel came into view and began to quite obviously humour him.  
Angus sighed and felt tempted to write that his boyfriend is not mentally handy caped in any way... except for a possibility of a bipolar disorder.  
In all honesty both Gregg and Mae had been treated by the towns people as though they were still kids... Bea and Angus sometimes as well, only through association.

The woman and Gregg seemed to of finished their conversation and Gregg seemed to of began to make his way back in.  
"GUESS WHAT!" He shouted in excitement the second he'd come back in through the kitchen door that was one of three ways of entrance.  
"What?"  
"THAT WOMAN'S NAME IS BEATRICE!" Gregg quite literally jumped up and down before stopping and becoming serious, "DO THEY THINK I'M RETARDED?"

Angus sighed again and up the cakes on separate shelves in the oven before turning to Gregg.  
"Your personality was built in possum springs while I built mine off of keeping my mind busy, because of how different we are.. your personality sticks out more" he explained, "we're young also but we at first glance don't look like we grew up in similar places"  
Gregg took a second before letting out a sigh of his own.

"SO... YOU COME ACROSS AS MY CARER?"  
"Yea..."  
"SO THATS WHY YOUR GIVING THEM CAKE? TO INTRODUCE US AS BOYFRIENDS?"  
"Yea..."  
"LET'S DO THIS THING!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter numeros dos!

The cakes were done, cut and decorated. All that was left was to knock on multiple neighbours house and introduce themselves.  
Each cake was in a decent sized disposable tub, having enough room on all sides as to not smudge Angus's masterpieces.  
"HOW ABOUT WE GIVE THE FIRST ONE TO DENIS?" Gregg asked, trying to fight the erge to swing his arm which was holding the bag with most of them in.  
"Right, get some practice in.." Angus sounded slightly nervous, his fingers tightening their hold on the four tubs he had in his arms/hands.

If he had remembered correctly Denis lived at number 7, while they lived at 12. Two doors down from across the road.  
Just as they had set foot on the man's pavement leading to his front door they began hearing voices from inside of the house.

"Those boys seem fine to me, Talked to the little one I did"   
"Yes yes, I am simply worried that they might bring in... the wrong crowd"  
"Oh, you mean those two girls including one who brought their parents along?"  
"That taller girl was smoking..."  
"Oh shut you're trap Todd you smoke a pack a day!"

"DO WE JUST... GO?" Gregg asked, worried of how eavesdropping could increase his boyfriends nervousness to the max.  
Before Angus could confirm the door opened and out stepped Denis, another apologetic smile taking up his face.  
"I am so sorry you had to hear that, just that a crazy old bat is getting more paranoid by the hour" he joked just as two couples and who appeared to be Denis's wife if her arm on the crock of his shoulder was anything to go by.

"Do you smoke?" The question came from a young wolf, his voice matching the one that brought up smoking before.  
"Uhh.. no Bea, the one who helped us move in is the only one" he answered, pointing out that he had heard them.  
"Any friends who are... bad for the neighbourhood?" Who appeared to be his mom asked.  
"NOT REALLY, BEA, MAE AND GERM ARE ALMOST HARMLESS!" Gregg stated, his load voice gaining no reaction.

"Almost harmless?" A racoon lady asked, possibly in her early thirties.  
"YEA, UNLESS YOU HAPPEN TO BE CULTISTS WHO KILL PEOPLE"  
"....."  
"OR IF YOU SEE MEA'S BROWSER HISTORY"  
"Ok, I think it's best if you don't give anymore examples" Angus said, taking Greggs hand in his.  
The husband of the younger women cleared his throat and motioned for his wife.  
"I think we'd better get back home... its getting late" he said giving Angus a surprisingly sincere smile.

 

"Oh ah... take one, I uh.. made cake to.. give out" Angus struggled with his speech, an odd sense of anxiety squeezing at his chest.  
The man looked surprised for a second before his wife took one of the tubs from him, he had been balancing the four tubs between one arm and his chest when he took Greggs hand.  
"Thank you, our daughter Milli will probably hound us the second we get in," she joked "Oh! My name is Rachel Tree and this social party over here is my husband Jim"  
Jim cleared his throat again, nodded and lead his wife home. The house they went to was number 10, right next door to them.

"So uh... cake?" The Todd asked, seeming to shift between feet.   
"YEA! CAKE!"

\|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/ \|/              

Delivering the cakes had taken under half an hour, the conversation taking up most of it.  
They had discovered the names of most of the neighbours as well.  
Todd's mom was named franny Quill and Denis's wife was called Pamalin Mirter.  
The Quill's house was number 8, opposite the Mirter's.  
When they had fully introduced themselves the only comment made on their sexuality was the fact that Todd was gay himself and was going through a break up.

While visiting the other houses they had planned to give cake to they had meet Beatrice who lived in house 14, Derek Gnome in house 11 with his sister Betty. 13 housed Brian who had refused the cake due to his high blood sugar, 15 was Willia, 16 Maggy and 18 a woman named penn.  
Number 9 had no one living in it and 17 they got no answer.  
Gregg was over the moon at the fact that three cakes were left and even more so when Angus took out another one in the fridge he'd made in secret for them to eat.

"Well... there goes my thoughts about dieting" Angus joked while taking out the new phone they got to share since this place had landlines.  
"ARE YOU MESSAGING MAE AND BEA?!" Gregg asked with his eyes in joyess slits.  
"Yea, I'm sending them a picture to make them jealous" he said," I wouldn't be to surprised if Mae ran all the way over her to have some thought... despite the fact that it took us around four hours by car..."  
Gregg laughed at that and went to sit down at the dining room table in wait for the feast of cakes.  
"Ha" Angus smiled, looking at the quick reply before he could even send the pictures for proof of their possible death by sugar.  
"WHAT DID SHE SAY!?"  
"She called us monsters and said it would be to bad if we didn't chock on the crumbs and die of asphyxiation," he read out loud.  
"REPLY TO BAD SHE DIDN'T GET IN A CAR CRASH ON HER WAY BACK AND GET HIT BY A HUNTERS STRAY BULLET!"  
"On it bug"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_

 

Gregg and Angus leaned into one another on the couch, like a thew things it was the brought over from their old apartment instead of getting a new one.  
Angus was casually stroking Greggs ear smiling when Gregg buried his face into his side, he could feel him smiling.  
"What do you think I should make for sunday?" He asked stopping to rest his had on top of Greggs head.  
Gregg moved his face away and looked up at him with a grin, the hand still on his head but shifted slightly.  
"SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS!"   
"We haven't had that in a while..."  
"THE LAST TIME WAS WHEN I WAS SENT HOME FROM HOSPITAL AFTER NEARLY BREAKING MY FEMUR"  
"You never have told me what you were doing that night...." Angus acused with a sceptical look on his face.  
"....I WAS TRYING TO SEND A LETTER TO MAE" he admitted with a guilty look.  
"...Why were you on the roof?"  
"I WAS TRYING TO TIE THE LETTER ONTO A PIGEONS LEG SO THAT IT COULD FLY IT TO HER"

Angus's belly slightly shook with laughter at his boyfriends logic and the fact that he was clearly embarrassed by it.  
"IT WAS WHEN ME AND CASEY TRIED WEED, NEVER AGAIN!"  
"What did the letter say?"  
"I DON'T REMEMBER... THE BIRD FLEW OFF WITH IT AND I FELL TRYING TO GET IT BACK," He huffed "IT SHAT ON CASEY THOUGH... SO I FORGIVE IT!"  
"...."  
"...... DO YOU THINK IT HURT?" Gregg asked, his voice lower the usual.  
"....Whatever he felt, They most likely felt it ten times worse in the end"

@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@

They spent Saturday playing video games on the couch and sorting out the two spare bedrooms for when Bea and Mae arive tomorrow morning.  
They were planning on drinking and eating all that their stomachs could handle and even planned to stay the night so that they don't crash in their drunken states.  
"HOW ABOUT WE PUT COCKROCHERS IN MAES BED?" and "WE SHOULD PUT A SCARY MASK ON THE OUTSIDE OF BEAS WINDOW BUT KEEP THE CURTAINS CLOSED SO WHEN SHE OPENS THEM... AHHH!!!" were two of many suggestions given by Gregg. Angus of course rejected all of them... except for the scary mask one.

By the time they had cleaned up and made a quick run to the party store it was night time.  
"I never knew something so simple would take so long..." Angus sighed, repositioning his pillow under his head to be more comfortable.  
"YEA... I'M POOPED!!" Gregg exclaimed before slamming his hands onto the mattress.  
"Let's hope Bea won't kill us tomorrow," he mumbled slowly giving in to sleep "Last time.. she saw a clwn.. she wet herself..ha..ha"  
Gregg silently watched as Angus closed his eyes with a smile.  
"NIGHT HUN..."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"You idiot, what if they were doing it" Beas voice swept through Greggs consciousness but still not waking him.  
"We'd probably of heard that from out side Bea...."  
"Well sorry for wanting to give them some privacy, geez"  
"Awww, Angus is glaring at us... OH WAIT.."  
The bed dipped beside him and he groaned, grabbing randomly until he fisted part of their duvet.  
"I don't even think i need to ask how you two got in.." Angus's grumpy voice brought him back to wakefulness.  
"I LEFT A WINDOW OPEN!" He crocked, sleep still evident in his voice.  
"I saw the mask by the way, nice try" Bea snorted, throwing the clown mask down onto the bed by Greggs feet.  
"Remember when Bea wet herself a month after you two met!?" Mae asked, ducking out of the way of Beas elbow.  
"I watched IT the night before and he had like, the same face" she said crossing her arms and turning towards the open door "Besides he turned out to be a perver on the run"  
"PLUS YOU DID DOWN ALOT OF 'GATERRADE'"  
"Whatever, I'm going"  
"NOOO, WERE SORRY!" The two troublemakers synchronised, Gregg nearly falling on his face from getting out of bed in a hurry.  
"Ok ok, I'd suggest getting you two to do it to but I'm not like.. ten years old and I've seen you pee against buildings way to many times.."  
"He hasn't done that since he began going out with Angus" Mae pointed out, getting an excitable nod from the man himself.  
"YEA, IT'S HOW WE MEET SO IT'S BETTER TO KEEP IT SACRED!"  
"Love at first peek... romantic"  
Angus began turning bright red in embarrassment, looking over to Gregg.  
"Uh bug, we might want to get changed," he pointed out as he was in pajamas and Gregg was only in his underwear.  
"Dude, I never even noticed.."  
"I did the second we walked in, his leg was like hanging out of the blanket..." Bea inputted with a joking scoff.  
"We'll wait downstairs!"

69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69   
                                                                                    (○_-)

"Oh Bea, one of our neighbours has the same name as you" Angus told her the second he had joined them at the table.  
"Cool..." her uninterested voice said sarcastically, "It's not like our names are part of our identity as wandering people waiting for prosperity or death.."  
"I was named after my great great great great grandmother" Mae chimed in gaining a look from Bea "Gregg was named after his relatives dog who died in that war"  
"Yea, he said they regretted it and wished they'd of called him patients" Angus chuckled,  "That dog was as hyper as Gregg is"

"What is taking Patients so long anyway?" Mae asked  
"AWWW, MISS ME ALREADY MAE?" he asked, turning into the siting room now fully dressed and holding the mask.  
"I'm not scared of clowns anymore you moron I like, gave up on that when i realised how useless life was in a whole" Bea snorted.  
Gregg stopped all of a sudden and looked down at his hand as if he'd only realised he'd been holding it in the first place.  
"Did you get changed while holding that thing?" She asked looking unimpressed.  
"NO! I MADE THE BED AFTER GETTING CHANGED AND FORGOT TO PUT IT DOWN..."  
"It's ok bug, I forgot to take my glasses of one time while putting my jumper on" Angus reassured with a gentle smile.  
"Was that the time where you had to wear an eyepatch because the frames snapped and hurt your eye?" Mea asked only to get silence.

"SO... WHAT ALCOHOLE DID YOU BRING?!"

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick show of who lives at what house...
> 
> 7-Denis  
> 8-Todd and Franny   
> 9- Un occupied   
> 10- Rachel and Jim  
> 11- Derek and Betty  
> 12- Gregg and Angus  
> 13- Brian  
> 14- Beatrice   
> 15- William   
> 16- Maggy  
> 17- Hurmit  
> 18- Penn


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the hype that had been up about spending the night drinking until they dropped all four were disappointed with the alcohol that was to be consumed.  
Tuesday evening a group of delinquents who were from out of town past through and had raided all of the places that sold alcoholic beverages. Of course they had paid for it and they weren't really delinquents but they had left only weak and tasteless ones.

"Man this blows..." Mae complained, her left ear twitching in agitation "I bet you they are partying right now, drinking alllll of our booze..."  
"WELL... WE STILL HAVE SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS"  
"Really?, SWEET!"   
Bea rolled her eyes at the two.  
"It's probably for the best you two would've like, caused trouble with the neighbours" she pointed out.

"DUDE!, WE SHOULD TOTALLY INVITE TODD OVER"  
"Whose Todd?" Mae asked.  
"He's a neighbour around our age..." Angus explained, joining into the conversation after silently rejoicing avoiding a night of disaster, "I think he has something against smoking though... despite the fact he smokes too apparently"  
They all look at bea and she sighs.  
"Fine," she says before putting out her cigarette and throwing it in the bin, "happy?"  
"Your sacrifice is appreciated"

€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$

"Soooo, why do you have a thing against smoking?" Was the first thing out of Mae's mouth once he had reluctantly agreed to come over.  
Todd looked at her for a second before looking away and shrugging his shoulders.  
"I'm trying to quit and being around people who are smoking makes it hell, haven't told my mom though cause I don't want to disappoint her if I fail..." he explained.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
"Good luck" Bea offered.

As the conversation moved on Todd seemed to get more comfortable in his surroundings and by the time the drinks and food had been put out he was laughing along with them.  
"AND A WEEK LATER WE HEARD SOME OF THE KIDS FROM THE TOWN TALKING ABOUT FINDING A POSSESSED METAL FROG!" Gregg yelled, nearly falling out of his chair from laughing to hard.

"Selmers asked me about it when they told her.... she knows~" Mae said followed by a whooooo as she downed a drink.  
"These drinks are weaker than I thought..."  
"TOO BAD THEY DIDN'T FALL IN THE CAR SMASH AND CUT YOUR ANKLES WITH SOME SHARDS BEING SO EMBEDDED THAT IT GETS INFECTED AND YOU HAVE TO HAVE THEM SAWED OFF"  
"Too bad you won't get so drunk and have to have your stomach pumped"

"Ok they are like, gonna keep at that for a while" Bea informed Todd before looking over to address Angus "And your cooking is the best like always"  
"Thanks"  
"It must of been hard, being the only one your age here"  
"Not really, my school that i went to is close by so it was easy to meet up with friends at tne arcade and such"  
"Arcade!?" Mae suddenly yells in question.  
"Oh uh... yea, in town all" he explained "There's actually multiple"  
Both Mae and Gregg looked at him in awe.  
"You mean you didn't check that place out when finding a place to move?"  
"I TRUSTED ANGUS WITH WHERE TO MOVE!"  
"And you trusted right!" Mae concluded.  
"I think I passed one when going to my interview... it was next to a cafe and a movie theatre"

"...You guys sure i can't live with you" she 'joked' making Gregg laugh.  
"You also would of seen those restaurants and bakery that we passed to and from here if you weren't so fast at falling asleep" Bea pointed out making her yell again.  
"If your thinking of restaurants you should definitely check out the steakhouse at pollen corner, went there with an ex" Todd suggested with a smirk,"The hot sauce burns, especially when thrown at your face"  
"Why did it get thrown at your face?" Mae asked.  
"Broke up with him"  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, at least that means the people here are open!"   
Angus looked a little put off but Gregg just chuckled along.  
"ANGUS! WE SHOULD GO THERE TO CELEBRATE YOU GETTING A JOB"  
"Wait whAAAAt, You got a job already?!" Mae asked a shocked look on her face.  
"HE GOT THE JOB!"  
"I got the job..."  
"The one in dreaks computer company?"   
"YUP, DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO DO INTERN WORK" 

"Wow... and you were declined by all of the college's you applied to, I guess jobs that require a show of your skills in interviews are better to go for" Bea pointed out with a hum. "Though you'd have no hope in hell either way..."  
"HEY!"  
"Oh! Gregg are you gonna look for something to do as a job?" Todd asked only to get awkward looks.  
"Now that he's not got the 'small town that no matter what would see him as a kid' I doubt anyone would hire him..."   
"He could demolish stuff!"  
"His build would put them off of hiring him..."  
"MAE'S SHORTER!"  
"Don't bring my height into this!"

Angus sighed before giving Gregg an apologetic smile.  
"You're not really a work person bug... the hours, other employees and what ever job you'd get would not be good"  
He had tried to keep Gregg from thinking about getting a job for himself in fear of what effect having an actual one would have on him.  
Just from working at snack falcon the drain and obvious pressure on his mental state, no matter how well he tried hiding it were obvious.

Not only did his impulses become more appealing to him to follow but the second Mae had shown up he'd been set back quite a bit from how much progress he'd made on keeping them in check.  
Of course he himself had said that he had had enough of being the responsible one but that was because they both needed to crack down in order to get to where they are now.  
Besides with the job he has now he would be making enough to support both of them and enjoy it as well, not like how he'd hated working at video outpost 'too'.  
All he wanted now was for Gregg to be happy, no more down days and no more contemplating his worth in their relationship.

"BUT... I CAN'T, NO I WON'T LET YOU BE THE ONLY ONE WORKING!"  
"...I may know a place" Todd input with an expression that showed his discomfort at being between this conversation.  
"It's not necessary" Angus stated trying his best to glare behind his round glasses.  
"Gregg might actually be perfect for it..."  
"WHAT IS IT?!"  
"There's a cafe in the main street that looks for different personas for the workers, an spontaneous, wild and loud person would fit right in" he smiled, "the work is easy and the hours ard short!"  
Angus and Bea share a suspicious look.  
"What 'type' of cafe is this?" Bea asked.  
"...co...cosplay cafe?" Todd said with a laugh.  
"LIKE IN JAPAN?!"  
"Yea, they keep it PG though!" He added in reassurance.  
"So... Gregg would be paid to act like himself and service food... and cosplay?" Mae asked in disbelief.  
"..yea"  
"Can I join too?"  
"I am not driving you everyday just for you to get fired after a week, besides I don't think a delinquent cross of a slob and lolita would be what their looking for" Bea quipped with a snort.  
Gregg began laughing uncontrollable as Mae tried to attack her friend with a spoon.  
"Why suggest that place?" Angus asked in suspicion.  
"Oh, I work there myself... Of course I'm only called in when the day requires young sexy business men or anything that I can pull off. Despite the lack of hours you still get payed in full, the owner is a rich pervert"

"If you're still cautious about it then come for an interview, Angus could sit in as well" Todd notified.  
"What would they do in the interview?" Bea asked, now in possession of the spoon.  
"They'd be shown how to serve the customers and a mini fashion show would be put on to see what he'd suit"  
"What's this place called anyway?"  
"Cosplay cafe!"  
"How original..."

♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤

Due to how weak the drinks were no one had gotten drunk however, Mae and Bea still stayed the night as it would of been a waste of preparation.  
Todd had gone home when they'd run out of food and alcohol and soon after he'd left they all went to bed themselves.  
Despite the two fully functional rooms Mae and Bea ended up sleeping in the same room on the floor.

"Hey Bea, Bright Harbour is pretty awesome isn't it?" Mae whispered from they pile of blankets on the floor.  
"Better then  Possum Springs..."

"I heard they have a few Pastibilities up here..."  
"Unlike Possum Springs"

"They really made it hu?"  
Both let out a sigh, both with different meanings.  
"You do realise that I'm trying to sleep do you?" Bea asked in agitation, more so at the fact that she hadn't had a smoke since she'd put her last one out for Todd.  
"Wow really!" Mae mocked replied.  
"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" Gregg's voice boomed from the other side of the wall, trying to mimic an old man's voice.  
"Sorry MOM!"

"I'm sooo telling your mom that you said she sounds like an old man..." Bea joked making Mae shot up from where she was lying and jump onto the bed.  
"Not my fault he sucks at doing voices!"  
They both stopped when they heard tired mumbling from Gregg and Angus's room.  
"SORRY CAPT'IN"  
"Sorry Angus! Night for reals now!"  
"NIGHT!"

Bea grumbled before pushing Mae off of the bed and back onto her little nest.  
"Night Bea"  
"...night Mae"  
Bea settled back into the bed and closed her eyes.  
"Bea?"  
She ignored her.  
"Bea?"  
Silence.  
"Bea Bea Bea Bea Bea Be-"  
"What Mae" she finally hissed.  
"I need the toilet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help on filling out that house that didn't answer them... I initially had an idea on who I was gonna put there buuut... I changed my mind. You can even come up with gender, what animal and even their background and personality!. If your idea speaks to me then that would be who i use!.


End file.
